


The Only Good to Come Out of Being Stood Up

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Adventures of the Nekoma Film Company Actors [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor!Daishou, Akama stood Teru up, Alternate Universe - Actors, I'm 15 lol, M/M, Tattoo Artist!Terushima, Terushima has horrific grammar and I died a little while writing his dialogue, also they can both sing??? I don't know why I put that in there but I did...., like the only dirty things about it is that it's implied that they fuck several times, seriously what do I even tag this as haha, that dick, this should probably be M but there's nothing explicit???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “Hey, Daishou?”“Yes, Tetsu?” He cocked an eyebrow at the man sat in front of him.“Doesn’t it seem a little like that guy over there in the red’s been stood up? The one with all the tattoos?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL. I DID IT. _I'M DONE THE BUILDUP._ I CAN FINALLY GET ON TO THE GOOD STUFF. WOOOOOO 
> 
> *is hella proud*

Three hours.

 

Three. _Hours_.

 

That was how long Yuuji has been waiting at this _goddamn_ mall, for his _goddamn_ date, who _goddamn_ stood him up!

 

“Goddamn it, Akama! He stood me up!” He said to himself, scratching his hair in frustration.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Daishou?”

 

“Yes, Tetsu?” He cocked an eyebrow at the man sat in front of him.

 

“Doesn’t it seem a little like that guy over there in the red’s been stood up? The one with all the tattoos?”

 

Suguru glanced over. He did look rather… frustrated. He kept checking his phone, and looking around, as if he was waiting for someone.

 

“He’s been here for almost 3 hours, haven’t you noticed?”

 

“No, I don’t go noticing random strangers, unlike _some_ people.” He stretched his arms, before pushing himself up and asking, “How do I look?”

 

“Uh, fine. Why?” Kuroo cocked a tentative eyebrow.

 

“I’m going over.”

 

“What.” His eyes did that deadpan thing they always did when he watched his friend do something stupid. “The hell are you- Daishou, get _back_ here!”

 

“Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here. I didn’t keep you waiting long, did I?” He pulled his best apologetic smile, sitting down across from the severely confused blonde.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Suguru’s breezy smile was suddenly switched for a scowl. “Listen, kid, I’m trying to save your sorry ass from public humiliation, is there anything wrong with that?” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kuroo snickering at the ‘public humiliation’ comment, probably because Suguru himself is rather fond of causing it.

 

“I don't even know you.” The stranger blinked, looking rather skeptical about the arrangement.

 

“Daishou Suguru, actor. Nice to meet you.” He smiled again, though it was more… threatening, he supposed, then the previous. “Who's the cutie sat in front of me?”

 

(He pretended not to hear Kuroo’s mocking snort behind him.)

 

“Terushima Yuuji, tattoo artist.” The stranger( _Terushima,_ he corrected himself)’s sunny smile seemed far more genuine than his own, a light pink dusting his cheeks. “Say, have I seen you before?”

 

“Maybe. Have you ever seen any of the Nekoma Film Company’s plays before? That's where I work.” He pondered, playing with one of the snakebite piercings on his lip.

 

“Nope, never.” His eyebrows scrunched together almost cutely. “Do you play volleyball?”

 

“Uh, no, not since high school, at least.”

 

“Oh, I know! Where'd you get your piercings done?”

 

“Uh, Jozenji Tattoo Parlor, the one just down the street from here. Why?” He asked.

 

Terushima’s eyes lit up in understanding. “That's where I work! Do you remember _who_ did them, by chance?”

 

“Some guy named Bobata, I think.”

 

“I know him! He's one of my best friends. One of the best we've got.” He responded almost proudly. “I trained him, too.”

 

“But of course.” He smirked, poking his tongue out of his mouth.

 

Terushima’s eyes practically popped out of his head. “You got a _split tongue_ too?! That's hella cool!”

 

The smirk morphed into a grin. “Gotta keep up that snake aesthetic.”

 

Terushima laughed. “Say, you wouldn't happen to know a guy named Akama Sou? You guys seem like you'd get along. He's got a huge snake thing goin’ on.”

 

“I think we went to highschool together, yeah-”

 

“You two seem to get along.” Kuroo suddenly appeared, holding out a hand for Terushima to shake with a sly grin. “Kuroo Tetsurou, actor. This bastard’s coworker. Nice to meetcha.”

 

“Terushima Yuuji.” The sunny smile was on full display once again and gave Suguru a weird feeling in his chest. How anyone who was covered seemingly head-to-toe in piercings and tattoos managed to look so innocently cute was beyond him.

 

“Alrighty then, I’ll be going now. Take good care of ‘im, Teru!” Kuroo winked jokingly.

 

“Will do, Kuroo-san!” Terushima saluted mockingly. “What is he, your mother?” He whispered in amusement once Kuroo was gone.

 

“Nah, just my annoying friend slash enemy.”

 

“So, frenemy?”

 

“I refuse to refer to our relationship as ‘frenemies’.” Suguru sniffed, before his a grin fell upon his lips. “Say, how would you like to come back to my apartment and _goin’ at it_?” He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

 

Terushima grinned. “Sure, why not?” He then winked, “Just remember to buy me dinner next time.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Who's he.”

 

Kuguri’s deadpan question made Suguru waver slightly.

 

“Terushima Yuuji.” The blonde blinked, wide eyed and awkward. “Uh, Daishou? Who’s this, and why is he glaring at me…?”

 

“That’s my roommate, Kuguri Naoyasu.”

 

“I can introduce myself to your new boyfriend myself, y’know.” Kuguri sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“I- uh, b-boyfriend?!” Terushima sputtered.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Nao.” Suguru mumbled, face turning an almost violent shade of red.

 

“You sure?” He cocked a lazy eyebrow, before retreating to his room.

 

“Sorry, he’s not usually this _rude_.” Suguru breathed a laugh.

 

“You’re talking as if he’s some little kid, or maybe a misbehaving dog.” He chuckled back.

 

“He might as well be. Little shit.”

 

“Little…?” Terushima cocked an eyebrow. “Guy looks about 6 feet.”

 

“He’s actually only 5”11.” Suguru smirked, snickering. He’s always been annoyed at that _one_ inch he couldn’t reach. “But he’s 2 years younger than me, so I definitely have the right to call him little.”

 

“Uh, alright.” He nodded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s been about 2 months since Suguru and Terushima had started dating. It was going _great_. They liked the same music, movies, and both had an affinity for mocking random strangers on the street. It was awesome.

 

And so, to celebrate what he considered an important milestone if their relationship(Terushima wearing one of Suguru’s shirts; _he almost died_ ), he decided to take the blonde on a special date.

 

Of course, since Suguru did not get paid enough to afford a fancy restaurant or anything like that, he went for the Next Best Thing.

 

“Kuroo-san, are the potatoes ready?”

 

He blackmailed his co workers into helping him out.

 

“Tadashi, they’ve been ready for the past ten minutes. We’re just waiting for the actual people going _on_ the date to arrive.”

 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Tetsu-kun. They'll be here soon, Suguru just texted me.” Tendou grinned, patting him on the back.

 

Kuroo shrugged his arm off. “Don't patronize me, Satori.”

 

“Fine, jeez. Testy.”

 

“Oh, I’ll show you _testy_ -”

 

“Kuroo-san, _you're holding food_!”

 

“ _So then, I was like, ‘Really? You sure you're not a middle schooler?’ We're cool now, though._ ”

 

“Shit, they're here.” Kuroo hissed. “Quick, get the stuff!”

 

“Why do you sound like a drug dealer, Kuroo-san?”

 

“ _Shut up_ , Tsukki!”

 

“So, you're a tattoo artist, huh?” Suguru asked, leaning forward in what was probably meant to be a flirty gesture, but only served to get juice on his polo. “Ah, shit-!”

 

“Ah, here.” Terushima took his napkin and began wiping the liquid off his shirt. Feeling his( _Non-existent_ , as Kuroo would say) biceps, he let out a soft whistle.

 

“Alright, kiddos, let's not get _too_ handsy.” Kuroo interrupted, chucking and wiggling his eyebrows. He held a bowl of potato soup in each arm, placing them before the two males. Terushima shot back, recoiling as if burned. “Enjoy your meals, ya nasties.”

 

“Thanks, Kuroo-san!”

 

“Shh, I'm not Kuroo right now. I'm an impeccably charming and attractive waiter.” He held up a finger to his lips in a ‘shh’ gesture, which made Terushima laugh, which, in turn, made Suguru blush.

 

“Wow, this is good. What is it?” Terushima smiled, putting another spoonful into his mouth.

 

“Potato soup, I think. It's Tetsu’s specialty.”

 

“Well, send compliments to the chef, then. This is amazing.”

 

After the entrée, a tall redhead came out, carrying what looked like chocolate cake. “Tendou Satori, pleased to make your acquaintance.” He smiled. Setting down the cake, he explained, “It’s a lava cake. Just stab it, and enjoy.”

 

“I _do_ love stabbing things.~” Suguru hummed, prompting Tendou to give him the stink eye.

 

Sinking his fork into the cake, Terushima gasped, exclaiming, “That's so cool!” And practically moaning when he ate it.

 

“Wow, if you sound like that when you-”

 

“Hey! Watch your language, there's a _child_ present!” Tendou barked from the kitchen, covering Yamaguchi’s ears.

 

“Tendou-san, I'm 25.”

 

“No you're not, you're like 15.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Say, Daishou, where'd you send Nao off to?” Terushima asked. “I haven't heard him all night.”

 

“Oh, he's visiting his partner for the night, a guy named Numai we both went to highschool with, all night.”

 

“Cool, so the apartment’s free?” Terushima grinned a suggestive grin.

 

“Once my coworkers leave, yeah.” He caught on immediately, giving him his best bedroom eyes.

 

“Fuck them, let's go _now_.” He grabbed his collar and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together roughly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Suguru, what's it being an actor?”

 

The question was posed one random Sunday evening, when they were relaxing in Yuuji’s bed, Yuuji laying his head on Daishou’s legs.

 

“It’s fun, but also tiring to have to memorize all those lines.” He responded, scrolling through his Instagram. “Why?”

 

“I dunno, I was just curious.” He shrugged the best he could in that position, resuming his own Instagram scrolling.

 

“Do you want me to recite something for you?”

 

Yuuji’s head shot up. How did he know him so well?! “I-if you wouldn’t mind, I would really like that, heh.”

 

“I don’t mind. I have something in mind, anyway.” He smiled a bit mischievously. “Have you ever seen The Phantom of The Opera?”

 

“Nope, never. I know the theme off by heart, though, since my ex, Hana, was obsessed with musicals and all that.”

 

“Perfect.” He got up, picking a notebook up in his hand and a long pencil in the other, then walked to the back of the large room. He put on some music and took his place.

 

“ _Why so silent, great Monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?_ ” He sang, voice taking on a slight British accent to match Gerard Butler as best he could. “ _Have you missed me, good Monsieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!_ ” He threw down the notebook and drew the pencil like a sword.

 

“Woah, you’re such a good singer!” Yuuji grinned, on the of his seat(well, the bed).

 

Daishou smirked. “ _Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts._ ” He glanced at a chair, pretending that said chair was Carlotta. “ _Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage._ ”

 

“ _Our Don Juan must lose some weight, it’s not healthy, in a man of Piangi’s age.”_ He scoffed, taking on a haughty persona(well, haughtier than he already was). “ _And my managers must learn that their place is in an office…! Not the arts.”_ He tutted.

 

He focused on Yuuji, a small, not-entirely-kind smile on his face. “ _As for our star. Sir Terushima Yuuji.”_

 

He stalked closer to Yuuji. “ _No doubt he’ll do his best, it’s true, his voice is good! He knows, though.”_ He smile dropped. “ _Should he wish to excel, he has much still to learn. If pride will let him return to me, his teacher, his teacher_.”

 

Looking at Yuuji’s leather necklace, his eyes widened in falsified anger, and he ripped it off his neck, exclaiming, “Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!” making Yuuji flinch. The music cut off with a final shebang, and Daishou turned it off, smiling smugly. “So, how was that?”

 

“That was incredible!” His eyes were positively _glowing_. “How the hell did you memorize all that?”

 

“I’m just talented like that.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Anyway, enough about me. You said you know the theme?” He smiled. “Show me. Sing a duet with me.”

 

“Sure, but just a warning, I _cannot_ reach Christine’s notes.” He laughed.

 

Daishou started up the music, and Yuuji began,

 

 _“In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_ .” He smiled, thoroughly enjoying the look of utter shock on Daishou’s face at his practically angelic singing voice. “ _And do I dream again? For now I find, The Phantom of the Opera is there. Inside my mind~_ ”

 

“ _Sing once again with me our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet_ .” He sang back. “ _And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom Of the Opera is there… Inside your mind._ ”

 

“ _Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear._ ” He placed his hand on Daishou’s cheek, “ _I am the mask you wear…”_

 

_”It’s me they hear.”_

 

 _“My spirit and your voice, in one combined!”_ They sang together now, staring each other sweetly in the eyes. “ _The Phantom of The Opera is there, inside my mind!_ ”

 

They continued the rest of the song, Yuuji’s voice cracking hilariously on some high notes, causing them to break down into fits of laughter and miss their queues in the song.

 

Once they calmed down, Yuuji smiled and exclaimed, “Man, I love you so much.”

 

Daishou’s face turned the colour of a fire truck. “D-don’t say something like that so casually!”

 

Yuuji pouted. “Aw, why not? It’s true.”

 

“I-it loses its meaning if you say it too often!”

 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What gave you that idea? I have a _lot_ of love to give.”

 

“Oh, fine, I love you too.” He sighed, a dopey smile growing on his face.

 

“See? Is it gonna lose its meaning now that you’ve admitted to loving me?”

 

“No, I guess not.” He downright _giggled_.

 

 _Wow_ , he has it bad.

  
**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next part~ 
> 
> Please, kudos and comment! <3
> 
> Erica out ☆⌒(≧▽° )


End file.
